Jealous!
by Varsity-Noir
Summary: MotochikaXIeyasu oneshot. CAUTIONS! Yaoi, fluffy, OOC, fem!Yukimura, gaje parah, fanfict super maksa edisi kebelet butuh asupan OTP, summary inside. Don't like? Don't read, gitu aja kok repot? I've warn you before. Disclaimer: BASARA belongs to CAPCOM, saya mah gak punya apa-apa.


Bandara Haneda, jam 02.00 siang.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, ok?" sebelah tangan lebar itu membelai lembut wajahku, seolah mentransfer semua rasa rindu yang menumpuk dalam hati.

"Hu'um, kamu juga hati-hati di sana" sesaat dia menatapku, kemudian bibir itu segera menyambar, mengecup pelan pipiku sebelum akhirnya kami benar-benar terpisah.

"Aku berangkat ya, Ieyasu~!"

"Bye-byee~!"

Kami memang berpisah untuk beberapa saat. Namun aku tetap bersyukur, karena kami berpisah dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajah.

Lihat? Bahkan langit pun begitu cerah tanpa ada awan mendung sedikitpun.

Tak perlu ada tangisan, rasa sedih, atau semacamnya.

Karena aku tahu, pria yang aku cintai akan kembali padaku.

Yap! Sangat percaya!

Seperti aku percaya, bahwa bumi akan selalu mengelilingi matahari.

Karena aku… adalah tempat untuknya berlabuh.

.

Chosokabe-Cariens' Present

"Jealous!"

Summary:

Hanya enam bulan sih, tapi rindu ini rasanya tak terbendung lagi. Dan Ieyasu harus melewati enam bulan itu tanpa Motochika disampingnya selagi teman-temannya mulai melangkah menuju hubungan yang lebih serius. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Ieyasu sangat cemburu. CAUTIONS! Oneshot, MotochikaXIeyasu, Yaoi, Fluffy, OOC, fem!Yukimura, gaje parah, fanfict super maksa edisi kebelet butuh asupan OTP. Don't like? Don't read. I've warn you before.

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara belongs to CAPCOM.

Pairing: MotochikaxIeyasu (main pair), MitsunariXfem!Yukimura

.

.

Shinjuku, jam 09.00 pagi

Semilir aroma manis yang begitu menggoda tercium dari sebuah toko kecil di perempatan jalan Shinjuku, hal itu sudah tidak asing lagi dalam toko _Meilleur's Agape_.

Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu, 25 tahun, dan ya… _Meilleur's Agape_ adalah toko milikku, sebuah toko kecil yang menjual cokelat, cake dan pastry. Awalnya aku yang membuka toko kecil ini sendirian, namun kemudian teman-temanku saat di Universitas mulai menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

 _Meilleur's Agape_ adalah nama yang diberikan pacarku dua tahun yang lalu, tepat saat toko ini dibuka. Nama Agape yang ia berikan bermakna 'cinta yang tak bersyarat', sungguh nama yang sangat berkesan bagiku.

Aku melihat keluar setelah aku memasang tanda "We're open" pada pintu kaca toko, langitnya sangat cerah pagi ini. Rasanya benar-benar damai walaupun jalanan mulai dipenuhi oleh kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang, hiruk pikuk yang sudah biasa terjadi di kota besar seperti ini. Namun setiap kali aku melihat langit biru, aku selalu teringat pacarku.

Bagaimana kabar dia disana ya?

"Hei, Ieyasu! Mau sampai kapan bengong disitu?" tiba-tiba saja Masamune, temanku, berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera aku menoleh kearah dapur tempat dimana temanku berada.

"Ah, maaf-maaf" ucapku penuh rasa bersalah. Sedangkan balasan dari Masamune hanya tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Cake untuk Strawberry Shortcake sudah siap tuh, jangan sampai kuemu hancur karena Keiji yang menghiasnya" lanjutnya lagi sambil menata beberapa cake dan pastry pada etalase.

"Oh, oke aku segera kesana" dengan segera aku menyambar celemek serta sarung tangan pelastik dan menuju dapur sebelum kue buatanku benar-benar hancur oleh Keiji.

"Akhir-akhir ini Ieyasu-san sering bengong ya" sekali lagi, terdengar suara yang familiar dari bagian kasir. Tsuruhime –adik kelasku saat SMA, yang juga bekerja di tokoku kemudian tertawa kecil saat aku menoleh padanya. "Lagi kangen sama pacar ya?"

"Sudah hampir setengah tahun loh, Ieyasu. Kau tidak takut Motochika direbut wanita cantik di sana?" timpal Keiji yang padahal sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya ikut bergosip. "Wanita di Russia tidak kalah cantik dengan wanita Jepang loh!"

"Tidak kok. Aku percaya Motochika tidak akan seperti itu" jawabku ringan sambil meratakan whipped cream ke seluruh permukaan cake.

Benar kata Keiji, pacarku; Chosokabe Motochika sudah hampir enam bulan berada di Russia. Bukan untuk wisata atau semacamnya, tapi karena situasi urgent yang membuatnya terpaksa pergi meninggalkan Jepang selama itu. Motochika sebenarnya CEO sebuah perusahaan Multinational yang bergerak di bidang industry mina laut. Dan enam bulan yang lalu ia mendapat kabar bahwa pabrik miliknya yang berada di Russia terbakar, jadinya ia harus pergi kesana dan mengurus semuanya.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa besar kerugian yang ditanggung perusahaannya.

Ah… semoga dia baik-baik saja disana. Aku benar-benar khawatir sebenarnya, terkadang berhari-hari ia tidak membalas chat atau video call dariku.

"Pak, Strawberry nya miring tuh"

"Ah! Ya ampun!" aku terhentak dan sadar kalau Strawberry yang baru saja aku tata ternyata miring, dengan segera aku memperbaiki posisi Strawberry itu walaupun cream di sekitarnya jadi berantakan. Namun tidak lama kemudian aku mulai sadar siapa yang baru saja mengagetkanku tadi.

"Mitsunari… sejak kapan ada disini?" ucapku begitu aku menoleh pada seseorang yang bukan pegawai tokoku. Ishida Mitsunari yang sedang mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada cake yang sedang aku hias. "Itu belum selesai, pak! Main foto saja!"

"Tapi angle nya bagus" balasnya singkat, masih terpaku pada kamera full frame merk Canon EOS 6D kesayangannya. Aku yakin ia sekarang sedang mengatur focus atau apalah itu.

Dia Ishida Mitsunari, temanku sejak kecil. Dulu dia sangat rajin bahkan sampai disebut kutu-buku. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia memiliki profesi diluar bakat akademis. Prestasi terbaiknya adalah pernah memenangkan juara pertama lomba fotografi satwa di Hokkaido. Aku ingat betul hasil jepretannya yang dipajang pada pameran setahun yang lalu, Mitsunari berhasil mengambil objek bergerak yang cukup sulit, hasilnya pun sangat bening dan detil. Berkat itu juga dia diakui sebagai fotografer terbaik di Jepang.

"Aku kesini untuk memesan kue" ucapnya setelah puas memotret Strawberry Shortcake yang masih setengah jadi itu. "Lebih tepatnya sih… Yuki yang mau pesan"

"Oh, tumben kalian pesan kue. Mau pesta?" tanyaku setelah melepas sarung tanganku yang terkena whipped cream.

.

"Oh, lama tidak bertemu Ieyasu-dono!" seorang wanita muda berambut ekor itu segera menyapaku begitu aku menutup pintu dapur.

"Hallo Sanada-san" balasku pada teman lamaku, Sanada Yukimura. Memang sudah lama kami tidak bertemu, wajah manis dan sikapnya yang selalu ceria itu belum berubah juga. Aku menghampiri Yukimura, dan segera mempersilakan wanita itu duduk di bangku khusus, "Jadi, cake apa yang bisa aku buatkan untukmu?"

Wanita kelahiran Kai itu bergumam sambil sibuk membalik-balik halaman buku menu, memperhatikan satu persatu foto model cake yang terpajang di setiap halamannya. "Umm… kalau cake untuk pesta pernikahan di halaman mana sih?" ucapnya setelah bosan membolak-balik halaman.

Refleks aku tertawa kecil melihat sikapnya yang polos ini, kemudian membukakan halaman khusus untuk cake yang ia maksud, "Memangnya mau pesan kue untuk pernikahan siapa?"

Yukimura tiba-tiba mangangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin silver yang terpasang di jari manisnya. "Tentu saja pernikahanku dengan Mitsunari" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Whoaa?! Serius?"

"Super serius!"

Seketika kami dialihkan pada percakapan ringan dengannya. Sampai tiba-tiba Mitsunari sudah berada di sebelah kami.

"Pilih cake nya yang simple saja" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada salah satu foto di buku menu, "dua tingkat juga cukup"

"Oh… sepertinya lebih baik begitu. Oke Ieyasu-dono! Aku mau pesan yang ini, honey and lemon sepertinya enak"

"Oke" ucapku sambil menulis jenis dan detil cake yang di pesan pada buku pesanan, "Acaranya kapan?"

"Minggu depan"

"Baiklah, aku pastikan cake nya mengkilap sebelum kalian berada di altar" aku menaruh penaku dan memberikan salinan berisi detil pesanan pada Yukimura, "aaaand… Happy Wedding!"

"Terimakasih Ieyasu-dono! Jangan lupa datang ya! Jaa nee~!" balasnya, kemudian pergi menuju pintu keluar sambil menggandeng tangan Mitsunari.

Mereka terlihat bahagia, bukan?

Tapi… aku jadi teringat pada Motochika.

Kapan pulang nya sih orang itu?

.

.

Dan hari yang sangat dinanti Yukimura dan Mitsunari pun tiba.

Kini keduanya berdiri di altar, bersama seorang pendeta yang memimpin serangkaian ucapara pernikahan mereka.

Yukimura terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih itu, begitu juga dengan Mitsunari. Seolah mereka adalah Pangeran dan Cinderella, sangat sempurna. Tak lama kemudian Mitsunari maju, mencium bibir pengantin yang kini menjadi istrinya disusul dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari tamu yang datang.

"Kau kapan bisa berdiri di altar seperti itu, Ieyasu?" ucap Masamune yang duduk disebelahku.

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu untuk menikah, Ieyasu!"

Menikah? Aku bahkan masih ragu Negara ini melegalkan pernikahan sesame jenis atau tidak.

"Eh, Ieyasu… ini Instagram nya Motochika kan?" tiba-tiba Keiji memperlihatkan layar smartphone nya padaku, memangnya ada apa dengan Instagram Motochika?

"Lihat deh, dia berfoto dengan seorang wanita!" timpal Masamune, sama-sama memperhatikan layar. Karena penasaran, jadinya aku merebut smartphone milik Keiji dan melihat apa yang mereka berdua maksud.

Akhir-akhir ini aku memang jarang membuka media social apapun karena sibuk, dan aku tahu Motochika juga pasti lebih sibuk disana. Tapi yang aku lihat ini adalah foto terbaru nya… sedang selfie dengan seorang wanita berambut tomboy berkulit gelap.

"Itu siapa, Ieyasu?"

"Cantik sekali. Whoa… jangan-jangan pacar baru Motochika?"

"Location nya berada di Moscow. Selingkuh nih ceritanya?" tidak! Mana mungkin dia seperti itu!

"Mungkin itu rekan kerjanya" jawabku pelan sambil terus memastikan diriku sendiri kalau Motochika tidak seperti yang mereka katakan.

Tapi lama kelamaan aku semakin berfikir, sebenarnya dia itu serius denganku atau tidak? Rasanya setiap hari sama saja perlakuannya, seolah aku hanya sebatas teman sekamar di apartemen.

Menyebalkan bukan? Mood hancur begitu saja dalam sekejap.

.

Kini aku melangkah menuju pintu keluar gereja, masih dengan isi kepalaku yang dipenuhi awan mendung dan petir. Ah, aku terlalu mudah termakan ucapan Keiji dan Masamune.

Dasar kompor panas!

Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu bergetar dari saku celanaku, rupanya ada telepon masuk melalui aplikasi LINE. Tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang meneleponku, segera aku slide kearah kanan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. "Siapa ini?"

" _Ieyasu, kamu baik-baik saja kan disana?"_

Suara ini… Motochika?

"Ah, iya aku baik-baik saja" sama sekali tidak 'baik-baik saja'.

" _Hari ini aku pulang, mau aku belikan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi ke bandara?"_

"Tidak usah"

" _Kamu kenapa, Ieyasu?"_

"Sudah aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Perlu aku jemput di bandara Haneda?" balasku sambil berjalan menuju tokoku yang kebetulan jaraknya tidak jauh dari gereja tempat Mitsunari dan Yukimura menikah tadi. Masih dengan smartphone-ku yang setia di telingaku.

" _Nah! Biar aku pakai taksi saja. Kamu pasti lelah kan seharian di toko. Kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu"_ dan segera sambungan diputus dari seberang.

.

Sekarang aku berada di tokoku, merapikan dapur sebelum aku kembali ke apartemen. Sebenarnya hari ini toko sedang tutup, jadi aku bisa leluasa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Selagi aku merapikan mejaku, aku menemukan buku resep yang sudah lama aku cari. Sekilas aku membuka tiap halaman tanpa perlu membaca isinya, toh sekarang pun aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk membaca. Namun tanganku terhenti pada satu halaman pada bagian tengah buku.

Pudding cokelat brownies? Sepertinya bagus untuk menyambut Motochika nanti.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan memfoto bagian bahan yang diperlukan.

Semoga dengan ini, aku bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya.

.

" _Halo? Ieyasu, kamu sudah makan malam? Perlu aku belikan makan malam?"_

"Tidak usah. Pulanglah, aku menunggu"

" _O-oh… baiklah. Lima menit lagi aku sampai kok"_

Aku meletakkan ponselku diatas coffee table di sebelah sofa tempatku duduk, kemudian membenamkan wajahku pada teddy bear berbulu cokelat tua yang berada di dekapanku. Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok atau apalah, kebetulan apartemenku kosong jadi tidak ada yang melihat. Semakin lama aku semakin berpikiran yang aneh.

Pertama, tentang postingan terbaru Motochika di instagram.

Kedua, tentang ucapan Keiji dan Masamune di gereja tadi.

Ketiga, tentang Motochika yang jarang sekali membalas chat dariku.

Keempat, tentang sikap Motochika padaku selama ini.

Kelima, kenapa dia belum datang juga?

Keenam, aku merindukan dia.

Ketujuh-

Aghh! Ieyasuu! Kenapa jadi sentiment begini?!

Aku melirik kearah jam dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Hampir jam 9 malam, dan kedua mataku mulai terasa berat. Ah, mungkin aku bisa memejamkan mataku sebentar?

.

"…Yas…"

Hmm… apa ini? Sesuatu yang lembut seperti membelai pipiku. Ah, mungkin teddy bear yang aku peluk ini.

"…Yasu!"

Tunggu, aku mendengar suara, sangat familiar. Siapa sih?

"Ieyasu!" perlahan aku membuka mataku, segera memperjelas pengelihatanku pada siluet di depanku. Uh… kepalaku pusing sekali.

"Jangan tidur disini, kamu bisa masuk angin nanti" saat semuanya jelas, aku terkejut bukan main begitu melihat sosok yang ada di depanku.

"Motochika?! kapan kamu sampai?"

"Baru saja. Kaget aku, begitu membuka pintu kamu sudah terlelap di sofa seperti ini" ucapnya, kemudian ia berdiri dan membentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sejenak aku berpikir, apa dia asli? Sosok pria tinggi bersurai silver, dengan eyepatch di mata kirinya, kaos hitam dibalik kemeja pola kotak berwarna ungu favoritnya yang sengaja terbuka begitu saja, juga jeans hitam yang familiar bagiku, apa dia asli? Jangan-jangan ini mimpi? Lalu apa maksudnya dia seperti itu?

Seketika senyum lebar itu lutur, tergantikan oleh ekspresi kecewa kemudian berkata; "Jadi… tidak mau peluk nih?"

Dia asli.

Refleks aku beranjak, segera merangkul leher pria yang aku nantikan selama ini. Motochika membalas pelukanku, kedua lengannya mendekap erat tubuhku sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada sudut leherku.

Dekapan ini.

Aroma parfum ini.

Sepasang lengan kokoh ini.

Ya, aku tidak bermimpi. Ini Motochika yang asli.

"Aku pulang… sayang" ucapnya diiringi dengan kecupan lembut pada bahu dan leherku.

"Selamat datang"

.

"Nee, Ieyasu. Itu pudding siapa?"

Aku menoleh kearah dapur, dimana Motochika –yang baru saja selesai mandi– megeluarkan pudding cokelat dari refrigerator.

"Itu sengaja aku buat untukmu. Maksudnya untuk menyambutmu pulang" balasku setelah selesai merapikan koper yang dibawa Motochika. "Biar aku siapkan untukmu, keringkan saja rambutmu"

Begitu selesai, belum sempat aku kembali ke meja makan tiba-tiba saja Motochika sudah berada di belakangku. "Whoaa… sepertinya enak" ucapnya sambil memelukku dari belakang dan menyimpan dagu nya di bahuku. "Mana? Aku mau coba dong. Aaa~"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikapnya yang manja seperti ini. Aku memotong pudding pada piring kecil menjadi bagian kecil yang mudah dimakan, dan memberikannya pada Motochika,. Lebih tepatnya sih, seperti menyuapi dia.

"Huuummmm~ buatanmu memang tidak ada duanya" ucapnya setelah memakan potongan pudding yang aku berikan tadi, "makasih ya" kemudian menyambar –mencum pipiku cukup lama.

"Naa, Motochika" ucapku sambil melepas kedua lengan Motochika yang melingkari pinggangku, kemudian berbalik dan menatap dia dengan tatapan serius. "Aku mau tanya, kau berfoto dengan siapa saat di Russia?"

"Eh?"

"Pacar barumu ya?" tanyaku, masih dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia sekretarisku, Ieyasu" jawabnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kamu serius tidak sih denganku?" tanyaku lagi, langsung saja pada pertanyaan inti.

"W-what?" sedangkan pria _topless_ yang hanya memakai jeans hitam dan handuk di lehernya kini terlihat panic, semakin bingung mendengar pertanyaan dariku "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku serius!"

Sepertinya aktingku cukup berhasil, hahaha.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini Mitsunari dan Yukimura menikah" ucapku lagi, langsung mengubah topic pembicaraan.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku lihat fotonya di instagram milik Mitsunari"

"Aku… aku ingin seperti mereka"

"Eh?" sekali lagi, Motochika terperangah pada ucapanku.

"Maksudku, aku ingin menikah denganmu, seperti mereka. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin"

"Ieyasu, coba tutup matamu"

"Mau apa?"

"Tutup saja" aku mengikuti perintahnya dan menutup kedua mataku, tak lama kemudian aku merasa ada yang meraih tangan kiriku, jari manisku, kemudian aku merasa ada yang menggenggam tangan kiriku.

"Buka matamu" perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, benar saja, Motochika yang menggenggam tangan kiriku. Namun aku melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap pada jari manisku.

Cincin?

"Kita memang tidak mungkin untuk menikah secara sah" ucapnya sambil mengecup pelan cincin yang terpasang di jari manisku. Kemudian ia berlutut di hadapanku, masih dengan tangan kiriku yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Tapi... kamu bersedia kan hidup bersamaku… dalam suka maupun duka… Tokugawa Ieyasu?"

"Motochika…" bisikku perlahan. Perasaan senang, bingung, dan lainnya bercampur menjadi satu. Sampai aku tidak sadar kalau air mataku mengalir perlahan.

"Aku… aku bersedia… Chosokabe Motochika"

Ia beranjak, mendekapku, dan segera mencium bibirku sebagai segel atas janji yang terucap.

Janji untuk terus hidup bersama.

* * *

Hallo minna! Ada yang kangen sayaaa? Gak adaa? Oke, sudah kuduga *pundung*

Oke, oneshot kali ini adegan nya sedikit maksa karena entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya lagi butuh asupan OTP BANGET. Akhirnya jadilah fanfict super gaje ini.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir kesini. Silakan Review bagi yang berkenan :3


End file.
